yumenikkifgfandomcom-20200213-history
UnRequited/guide
Effects Guide 'Mánagarmr' Go to Star Ocean World → north-west → go between the plants → Moon Passage → interact the edge at the end. 'Linear' Go to Meglev World → interact with the Meglev transportation. 'Sledgehammer' Go to Prison Cell World → south → interact with the rope to the Quarry → south → interact with the sledgehammer. 'Swallow' Go to Star Ocean World → east → go between the plants → Lily Pad Pathway → Lily Pad World → interact with the red flower. :Before ver.0.0.4a: Go to Thunder World → north-east → go between two white pearls → White World → north-west → interact with the cross → Cross Maze → interact with the white tree → White Forest → north exit → Dense Forest → Paper Windmill Bridge → interact with the red flower at the end. 'Almas Fimbul ' Go to Thunder World → north-east → go between two white pearls → White World → north-east → enter the rose gate → Rose World → north-west → enter the rose maze and enter the rose gate → Rose Crystal World → north-west → enter the rose gate with two crystals → Looping Rose Path → unequip Linear effect and go right → interact with the crystal → Crystal World → north-west → interact with another white crystal → Purple Crystal Cave → interact with the ice piece. 'Arc' Go to Neon Streetlight World → right, up, left, down → interact with the lamp pole. 'Reindeer' Go to Star Ocean World → south → interact with the star NPC → Star Passage → interact with the ice pole → Ice World → north-west → go between the ice poles → Snow World → south-west → interact with the collar. 'Chat Noir' :You must have the '''Chat Blanc' effect first.'' Go to Garden World → find a beige portal → Park → across the bridge to the wide area → equip Chat Blanc effect and across the bridge from the right side → interact with the black cat. (Equipping Mánagarmr effect allows you to return to the black portal.) :Before ver.0.0.4a: Go to Neon Streetlight World → right → interact with the grey sculpture → Park → east → ride the swan boat to the middle island → interact with the black cat. 'Chat Blanc' Go to Thunder World → north-east → go between two white pearls → White World → south-east → interact with the thing in the blood circle. 'Ephemera' Go to Meglev World → interact with the radio → Sandstorm Maze → south-west secret room (through the hidden passage) → Sand Desert → Pyramid → interact with the flower. 'Rave de Aether' Go to Paint World → climb down the ladders and step on the red paint → interact with the door → Quart Maze → go to the north-west and interact with the black portal → Hell → find the portal to the White Forest → north house → interact with the flower. :Before ver.0.0.4a: Go to Thunder World → north-east → go between two white pearls → White World → north-west → interact with the cross → Cross Maze → interact with the white tree → White Forest → north house → interact with the flower. 'Patch Work' Go to Prison Cell World → south → interact with the nail surrounded by purple-ish cones → Nail World → interact with the big doll. 'Genocide' :You must have the '''Sledgehammer' effect first.'' Go to Prison Cell World, find the hole that'll allow you to get on the other side of the cell, then go slighly east and south, until you see a nail surronded by purple-ish cones. Interact with it. Find a way to a red door and enter it. Go south-east and enter the second red door. Take the beige door. Equip the Sledgehammer and try to hit the girl inhabiting the room. Watch the cutscene; you'll get the effect once it ends, before Natsuki wake up. 'Service' :You must have the '''Patch Work' effect first.'' Go to Star Ocean World, then go south until you see a blue NPC with a star as a head and interact with it. In the Star Passage, go left and interact with the turtle. Go north-east, enter the red building and interact with the sparkles. After that, the path is straightforward. Once you've took the second doorway, take the first path that'll lead you to an aquarium with a big fish in it. Equip the Patch Work effect, then take the path north. Instead of taking you to the entrance of the Aquarium, you'll end in a dead end, where bloody clothes lies. Interact with them. Category:Walkthroughs